Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-66253 describes an electric motor. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-66253, the electric motor includes a stator and a rotor, and the rotor faces the stator radially with an air gap therebetween. The rotor is fixed to the shaft so as not to rotate thereabout, and the stator is fixed to the shaft with bearings therebetween so as to rotate about the shaft. As a result, the rotor is rotatably fixed to the stator.
Fixing of the stator and the shaft will be described below more specifically. The stator is covered with a resin mold, and conductive brackets are fixed to the resin mold. The brackets are also fixed to the bearings. Each of the bearings includes conductive inner and outer rings and a conductive rolling element. The rotation of the rolling element between the inner and outer rings causes the inner and outer rings to rotate with each other. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-66253, since two bearings are provided, two brackets are provided as well.
The two brackets are electrically connected to each other via a conductive pin, thus preventing or reducing the occurrence of galvanic corrosion in the bearings.